Thunderbird
by pbarrows
Summary: So I die and get reincarnated with a watered down version of 'The Gamer' with virtually no benefits and in the same family with the same circumstances as my first life just to live in a world where the butterfly that is my existence could bring about the end of the world... what could go wrong?


I do not own High School DXD or any other stories featured here.

Chapter 1: I'm an Idiot

'Where am I' is the first thing that comes to mind when I wake up in a surprisingly warm black void 'last thing I remember is successfully creating a pseudo-circuit out of a nerve and attempting structural grasp on my body... did I overcharge it and kill myself!?

Going back a few months I had a day where I was so board that attempting to actually recreate anime abilities seem like a great way to waste a day, well it was more of a week and Black Clover's concept for Ki ended up being a winner apparently. After that I decided to use that to see if I could detect spiritual or natural energy and learn to control it, which lead to Aura/nen which ended up being a mix of RWBY and Hunter x Hunter's systems, not that RWBY has much structure to it's power system. It's actually a mix of physical energy/Ki and spiritual energy/Od like Chakra but without a internal system to further refine them. Then I wanted to try actual magic, so thinking that Fate/ Stay Night's magic system seemed 'realistic' enough I went for it. The problem was how to find out if I had magic circuits since Ki didn't work, and that is how it came to creating a pseudo circuit to use structural grasp to find them. Funny thing about that overcharging structural grasp it's basically reinforcement and improper use of that gets kind of explosive.

Back to the present and I'm surprisingly calm even though I either died or became a vegetable for the rest of my life, not sure which is worse 'I think I died because the void and heat feel eerily similar to descriptions of being reincarnated before birth from some fan-fictions I read.'

Hopefully it isn't as traumatic of an experience as those stories would portray it as I was already emotionally stunted and anti-social in my old life I do not need that as extra baggage 'please let me be close to term because this could be boring and what is that' I think as I sense something because I still have Ki somehow.

Focusing on the something I detected I find that it feels like some random glowing object is now attached to my soul... wonder how and when that got there? Well might as well 'poke' it and see what happens.

**[Welcome master]**

'The hell?'

**[You are the proud owner of the sacred gear 'Spirit System']**

'What!?'

**[Starting tutorial please say 'Status' to start]**

'… just gonna go with it status.'

**Status 1**

**Name: Pending**

**Age: -3months 2days**

**Energy:4/10**

**Od:4000/4000(0.2pts/sec)**

**Prana:0/200**

**Aura:0/10**

**STR: 1**

**CON: 1**

**DEX: 1**

**AGL: 1**

**INT: 15**

**WIS: 20**

Nothing surprising for an unborn baby other than the massive amount of Od, INT, and WIS, then again I've reincarnated with a sacred gear so it makes sense. Now why do I have 4/10 Energy.

**ENG: 3/10**

**[To continue say next page or Status 2]**

'right I'm a baby so I can only be conscious for so long' should probably finish the tutorial before I pass out, 'next page'

**Status 2**

**Element: unknown**

**Origin: unknown**

**Rotation Type: unknown**

**Classification: unknown**

**Sorcery Trait: none**

**Blood-line: none**

**Sacred Gear: Spirit System**

Spirit System probably knows all the unknowns, so I wish it would through me a bone.

**ENG: 2/10**

**[Continue to Traits]**

I'm a baby... fetus... whatever I am right now what do I have for 'traits?'

**Traits**

**Will of the reborn  
Due to being reincarnated you have enhanced tolerance to pain, trauma, and illusions.**

**Soul of the reborn  
Due to being reincarnated you have maintained your Intelligence and wisdom, as well as gained a significant increase in Od.**

**KI Sense  
You have an enhanced understanding of the world by reading the intent of the people and objects around you.**

**Survival Instinct  
As a living being you of course want to live, as such your senses are attuned to hostile intent**

It's amazing how much I carried over from my first life.

**ENG:1/10**

I've also got map and magic menu, as well as a super precise internal clock. It probably accounts for daylight savings and global positioning.

I should get back to learning meditation before I black o...

**ENG:0/10**

**Author's Notes**

**Sorry for the slow start but since I'm using an SI-OC I want to have some proper set up. The updates for this story will be pretty irregular so sorry in advance. I am questioning if I should have polls to help make some decisions in the plot though.**

**And for anyone reading who thinks I nerfed 'The Gamer' ability to much I'm only using it as an excuse to put random info dumps about my power system in the story without breaking the tension or flow to much and some cheap gags.**

**Sorry about the re-upload and the stupid delay on it I have no excuse other than minor OCD and procrastination.**

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
